A Match made in Seven
by Sam C
Summary: Romance develops aboard Voyager, based during and after "Someone to Watch Over Me". J/7, romantic, warm with a little humour. Not explicit but rated T for later chapters. I'd be grateful for reviews as this is only the second fanfic I've written. Cheers.
1. I'm a doctor, not a matchmaker!

A Match made in Seven

"Ah, Seven, here for your weekly check-up?" asked Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram, better known as simply the Doctor. He picked up a medical tricorder and approached Seven-of-Nine, passing the scanner up and down as he went.

"That is correct."

The former Borg drone stood rigidly, hands behind her back as she allowed the Doctor to complete his examination. After a minute he frowned, then shook his head and tutted, moving the tricorder to scan the cybernetic implant on Seven's forehead.

"I'm detecting elevated levels of several neural transmitters in your cortical implant, Seven," stated the Doctor. "Have you been neglecting your regeneration again?"

Seven shifted uncomfortably. She had been working more hours than she should, trying to get the new modifications to the sensors online.

"I may have underestimated my required regeneration time on occasion. Is there a problem, Doctor?"

"No, nothing that won't be solved after a good night's sleep. I'm prescribing eight hours, Seven, that's an order."

"I will comply." Seven turned to leave, then stopped half way to the sick bay doors. "Doctor, may I speak with you regarding a personal matter?"

"Of course, Seven, you know I will always try to help you with aspects relating to your humanity and social interactions. What is it this time? Had any more…incidents with Lieutenant Torres?"

"I have not," replied Seven-of-Nine. "It is regarding more…romantic situations. I would like to go on a date. Who do you think would be a suitable choice amongst the crew?"

The Doctor hid his surprise at Seven's question, at the content rather than the blunt approach she demonstrated on a regular basis. He was used to that, having spent more time with her than any other crew member with the possible exception of Captain Janeway.

"Well, Seven, there are, I suppose, several crewmembers who might provide suitable companionship for a date, however I must say I didn't realise you would wish to enter into such a situation so quickly. After all, we've only just begun your lessons on social interactions."

"I have observed that humans regularly seek out companionship of another on a one-to-one basis in a social setting. I wish to experience this."

The Doctor sighed, placing the tricorder carefully onto an instrument table. Against his better judgement he found himself agreeing to help, his curiosity outweighing his trepidation at what the outcome may be.

"Of course I will assist you, Seven. Would you like me to draw up a list of suitable candidates for you?" Seven nodded. "Then return here at sixteen hundred hours and we'll take it from there."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Seven-of-Nine left sickbay and the Doctor, who walked to his office and seated himself in front of the console.

"Computer, display a list of current Voyager crew members." The console beeped in response.

"Delete married or attached personnel." _Beep_.

The Doctor looked at the list for half a minute, then exclaimed to himself "This is impossible; I'm a doctor, not a matchmaker!" He pulled the chair towards the console again.

"Rank remaining crew members in order of intelligence from their Starfleet records and display the first twenty only." _Beep._

"Aha, that's more like it. Computer, extrapolate from available data on these crew members which would provide the best romantic match for Seven-of-Nine."

_State comparison parameters._

"Interests, skills, physical attractiveness," specified the Doctor, making it up as he went along.

_Extrapolation complete._

"Display top three and include service records, authorisation EMH gamma two five."

The Doctor leaned closer to the screen and had to stifle a chuckle. At the top of the list was none other than Captain Janeway. 'Well, they would make a good couple' he admitted, 'but I'd better take her off the list for now'. Following the Captain's name were those of Ensign Bronowski and Lieutenant Chapman, both of whom the Doctor, in his limited experience, thought may be suitable. He decided to present Seven with the information and allow her to decide between the two.

**********************

Even after some last-minute coaching by the Doctor, Seven-of-Nine's date with the unfortunate Lt. Chapman is less than successful, and after treating Chapman for a dancing-related injury and sending him to his quarters the Doctor and Seven remain in sick bay. After trying to persuade his friend that she shouldn't give up because of one bad date, he is surprised when she tells him she no longer requires lessons on social interaction.

"But Seven, I thought you wanted to explore human companionship?"

Seven folded her arms and looked the Doctor in the eye. "I appreciate your assistance, Doctor, however there are no more acceptable mates remaining on Voyager. If, however, I find a suitable mate in the future, I shall seek your assistance once again."

Seven appeared downcast even as she uttered this confident statement. The Doctor regarded her for a moment, then gently took her arm and led her to his office console.

"Sit," he ordered. Seven complied, more out of surprise than a willingness to be seated. "I asked the computer to extrapolate the best matches for you from the personnel on board. However, I left one person out, someone whom the computer feels would be a perfect match for you."

"Who is that, Doctor?"

The Doctor pressed several buttons on the console and brought his original list up on the screen. "Captain Janeway."

Seven pushed her chair away and stood up quickly, walking across the room then turning back towards the Doctor as he continued to speak.

"Yes, our Captain came out top of the list. Ordinarily, of course, there are strict rules on who a starship captain can and cannot date, however I feel that in Voyager's current circumstances they ought to be…bent somewhat, if not broken. Captains need companionship just like anyone else."

"It would be…inappropriate of me to request that the Captain accompany me on a date."

"Well, let's not call it a date. Invite her to dinner on the holodeck. I'll give you some coaching and hopefully we can avoid any further injuries. Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

_Captain Janeway is in her quarters._

The Doctor steered Seven towards the sick bay doors. "Go, ask her now," he urged, and, seeing Seven-of-Nine's expression, added "Trust me" with a smile.


	2. A dinner invitation

Janeway relaxed in her favourite armchair, a glass of wine in one hand and an old-fashioned novel in the other. She was finding it difficult to focus on the words and had spent much of the last half an hour staring out of the window. It never got old, the view from a starship travelling at warp speed, she felt, though the person doing the staring most definitely got old. She stretched her aching limbs, careful not to tip the glass she held. It had been a busy day full of diplomatic meetings, tours and negotiations on a planet, where they had recently made first contact with the unusual species that inhabited the world. The chirp of the door brought Janeway out of her reverie.

"Come in," she called, sitting straighter in her chair. It was late, and if she had to guess at who was calling by there were only two real candidates. Chakotay, her dependable first officer whom she had learned to tolerate, then trust, then like and now…love, not in a romantic sense but as a close friend. Or Seven-of-Nine, rescued from the Borg, learning what it means to be human and making some serious mistakes along the way. Janeway was unsure of her feelings towards Seven – they seemed to change often, though there was now a close bond between the two women which she couldn't always explain. The door slid open and Seven-of-Nine entered Janeway's quarters.

"Good evening, Seven. What can I do for you?" Seven looked nervous, thought Janeway, studying the ex-Borg as she approached her Captain.

"Am I disturbing you, Captain?"

"Not at all. Join me in a glass of wine?" asked Janeway, gesturing towards the replicator. Seven remained still.

"No, thank you, Captain. I request – that is, I wondered if you would accompany me on the holodeck tomorrow evening."

"Of course, Seven, what is it, another simulation of our wonderful new sensors?" Janeway asked with a smile. She was totally unprepared for the reply.

"Negative, Captain. I request that you join me for dinner."

"Dinner? Well, this is a new one. You've never shown much of an interest in food, Seven." Janeway was curious now, wondering what had prompted the invitation and suspecting that the Doctor had a hand in it.

"I shall provide suitable nourishment at twenty-one-hundred hours. Is that acceptable, Captain?"

"Fine, I look forward to it."

Seven inclined her head then marched out, leaving an intrigued Janeway still sitting in her armchair.

*************

The Doctor was catching up on 'paperwork' when the sick bay doors opened and Captain Janeway strolled in. She picked up a tricorder, examined it and put it back down again. Not usually one to fiddle with equipment, the Captain forced herself to adopt an air of general nonchalance. As the Doctor approached her, she smiled.

"Here for my check-up, Doctor, make sure I didn't catch anything on that planet!" she said jokingly, sitting on the edge of a biobed. The Doctor wore an expression of sincere doubt as he began to scan Janeway.

"Normally I have to order you here, Captain. This is a first. Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, Doctor, just letting you do your job. I haven't seen you much recently, how are things?"

"Well," replied the Doctor, dropping his hands to his sides and looking off into space, "let's see. The isothermal regulators on biobed 1 are still malfunctioning, which Lieutenant Torres promised she would send someone to fix yesterday. Mr. Paris failed to show up for his duty shift in sickbay again yesterday. I have several analyses to run on an investigation I am carrying out – "

Janeway laughed. "Sounds like you've got your hands full, Doctor. I'll make sure Tom turns up next time. How's Seven-of-Nine coming along with her 'social lessons'?"

Janeway would have sworn the Doctor looked uncomfortable.

"Very well, Captain. A slight mishap occurred on her last date; nothing that I couldn't put right, though Lieutenant Chapman may feel a little sore for a day or two."

"Is Seven planning to continue, go on another date?" Janeway's voice was steady and she showed no sign of any emotions other than mild curiosity. However, the Doctor still held his tricorder and, glancing down, noted Janeway's increased heart rate. She noticed him looking at the piece of equipment and adopted her customary briskness.

"Well, if she does, I wish her all the best. She's come a long way with your help, Doctor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm expected on the bridge."

Janeway patted the Doctor on the shoulder and left the room. He shook his head, wondering what would happen that evening on the holodeck.

*************

As Seven-of-Nine entered the turbolift, a shout of "Hold the doors!" was quickly followed by the appearance of Tom Paris, breathing hard.

"Thanks, Seven, I'm going to be late if – wow, don't you look…nice?" He eyed Seven appreciatively, her appearance so different to the usual catsuit. She wore a snug t-shirt underneath a loose-fitting, open blouse of a pale blue which matched her eyes. Her trousers were white and tight-fitting and her hair, though not worn loose, looked different somehow.

"So, who's the lucky guy," Tom joked, nudging Seven with his elbow. She fixed her eyes on him and raised her eyebrows.

"There is no 'lucky guy'. I am having dinner with the Captain. I thought this attire would be more appropriate and the Doctor concurred."

"Well, have fun, gotta run!" Tom scooted out of the turbolift and jogged out of sight.

Seven-of-Nine continued to the holodeck. She had deliberately arrived early in order to load the program she and the Doctor had chosen. Overwhelmed with the choices on offer she had finally settled on Sandrine's, but tweaked the settings to create a more peaceful atmosphere than usual.

"Computer, access program Seven-of-Nine alpha. Run program."

The cosy bar was quiet, but not empty. Delicious food was carried by attentive waiters to customers seated in couples and groups. Soft jazz sounded in the background as Seven made her way to the table she had chosen. It was the same table she had occupied with Chapman and she saw no reason to change. A waiter approached, carrying a bottle of wine, and Seven allowed him to pour two generous measures into gleaming crystal glasses. She had assured the Doctor that she would not be nervous, but as she waited there was a sensation in her stomach that made her want to stand up and leave. She sipped the wine, analysing its flavours, and tried not to watch the door. She tried so hard that she didn't hear Janeway enter.

"Good evening, Seven. I hope I'm not late."

Janeway's voice sounded close by her ear as the older woman squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"You are punctual. I am…pleased that you were able to join me." Seven used one of the phrases that the Doctor had carefully chosen for the occasion. Janeway slid into the seat opposite and smiled.

"I'm pleased too, Seven."


	3. Meals and musings

Janeway regarded the younger woman opposite. She had been worried about her, frustrated with her, fond of her, proud of her and downright angry with her over the short time they had known each other. Now, she felt closer to the former Borg than she had ever before, not least since it was the first time that Seven had 'requested her companionship'. She was still intrigued, though, about why Seven had – out of the blue – asked her to dinner. Swirling the wine around the glass, Janeway thought about the Doctor. He had obviously observed something on his tricorder whilst she was in sick bay, but she couldn't imagine what that would be. She had been frustrated with herself for not simply asking about Seven outright, but she respected the privacy of every member of her crew and was reluctant to pry. Nevertheless…

"So, what's on the menu for tonight?" Janeway kept the conversation light. There was time later for delving into Seven's – and the Doctor's – motives for getting her here, but now was not the time.

"I asked Lieutenant Paris to assist me with a suitable selection. Neelix prepared the food. I hope it is adequate, Captain."

"I'm sure it will be lovely. Tell me, how are you finding normal food?"

"I locate it in the replicator or the mess hall."

Janeway smiled, her mouth crooked, trying not to laugh. "No, Seven, I mean, do you like it?"

Seven-of-Nine frowned, assessing the difference between the two questions. "It is adequate for my needs." Feeling that Janeway was waiting for more, she reluctantly continued.

"The Doctor has recommended that I try several new food items per day, in addition to my regular nutritional supplements. I have found some of them to be less than objectionable."

"Great news. So, what're we having," asked Janeway as a waiter approached and deftly placed two small plates on the table. The Captain glanced at the dish in front of her and was pleasantly surprised. Tom Paris had more taste than she had expected.

"Our starter is parma ham with strawberries. Mr. Neelix has been cultivating this fruit for several months. Following that we will consume a bovine steak with fried potato strips, fungi and something called 'onion rings'. For dessert, Lieutenant Torres suggested a chocolate mousse. Are these selections satisfactory, Captain?"

Studying the nervous expression on the former Borg's face, Janeway reached out her left hand and gently touched Seven's mesh-covered right arm. "Sounds wonderful," she replied, tilting her head to one side, her blue-grey eyes meeting Seven's inquiring look. Janeway could feel the cold metal against her hand contrasting with the warmth of Seven's human skin, and she pulled away quickly without really knowing why. Seven appeared not to notice.

Janeway ate her starter, casting occasional glances at Seven. The conversation had dried up, thought Janeway, not just because they were eating but because there was obviously something bothering her friend. Janeway placed her cutlery down and patted her lips with the napkin provided by the waiter.

"That was delicious, Seven, I hope the rest of the meal will be as tasty! Mmm, I haven't had strawberries since we came to the Delta Quadrant. How was it?" asked Janeway, nodding at Seven's half-empty plate.

"Acceptable, Captain. Are you prepared for the next course?"

Janeway looked at the blonde woman, pulling her eyebrows down and resting her chin on both hands. She wanted to draw Seven into a conversation – if that was possible – and satisfy her own curiosity about the evening's events. "Let's wait a few minutes, shall we? We've finished our wine, and I have something I'd like to share with you. Computer, initiate site-to-site transport program Janeway chi 32."

A dark-brown, glass bottle appeared on the table. Its exterior was completely bare of markings and the top was sealed with a material that looked similar to cork. Seven-of-Nine inspected the bottle suspiciously.

"Relax, Seven," laughed Janeway, "it's just the closest thing I've found to Irish whiskey in the Delta Quadrant. Mr Neelix acquired it a couple of months ago and gave it to me. I was saving it for a… time when I could share it." Having almost said 'special occasion', Janeway congratulated herself on her quick thinking. She raised her eyebrows at the nearest waiter who hurried over to that table, producing a corkscrew and extracting the stopper from the bottle. Janeway dismissed him with a wave of her hand. She poured a small amount into their empty glasses and held hers aloft.

"Cheers!"

Seven-of-Nine hesitated, then raised her glass to meet the Captain's. "Cheers," she imitated, then, following Janeway's example, drained the glass. Janeway smiled, pushing a wayward strand of auburn hair from her face.

"Another?" asked Janeway, holding the bottle aloft. Seven hesitated before nodding in assent.

"Captain, I thought that alcohol was prohibited aboard a starship, yet you have…acquired this bottle. Am I incorrect in assuming that this is the case?"

Janeway looked off to one side, deciding how to answer. Finally she turned back to Seven. "It's a rule that can, under certain circumstances, be broken, Seven. Some can, some can't, that's the way of Starfleet."

"State an example of a rule that may not be broken." Seven's tone was insistent and demanding. Janeway looked her friend in the eye, noting the pale yet intense blue colour. She thought about her feelings moments ago when she had unthinkingly touched Seven's arm and felt a warmth, an unexpected jolt at the sensation of her fingers meeting Seven's skin.

"Prime Directive," choked Janeway suddenly. "The Prime Directive should not be broken."

"And yet you have acted against this directive several times, as have many Starfleet Captains; Archer, Picard, Kirk, Nehu, Jensen, Sulu –"

"In certain situations, Seven, even the Prime Directive can be disregarded." Suddenly the Captain felt that she was losing control, and she set her mind to regaining it. "Even the Temporal Prime Directive has been broken, Seven. All rules have their limitations, but only to a certain extent."

Seven-of-Nine paused for a moment, and Janeway guessed correctly that she was reviewing Starfleet incidents that involved the Prime Directive. Janeway once again, instinctively, reached out her hand and grasped Seven's. The former Borg regarded her with an inquisitive expression, but she did not break their physical contact. Again curious how these events had come about in the first place Janeway resolved to speak to the Doctor as soon as she left the holodeck.

Janeway enjoyed the meal, mentally thanking Tom Paris for giving Seven-of-Nine sensible albeit simple meal suggestions. The conversation was enjoyable, she thought, with Seven having had several lessons from the Doctor regarding small talk, though the ex-Borg appeared frequently distracted. The Captain decided that now was as good a time as any to ask the questions she had been contemplating since the moment Seven-of-Nine had invited her to dinner.


	4. Questions without answers

The meal was finished, plates had been whisked away by the efficient holographic waiters and Janeway felt relaxed and, she had to admit, slightly drunk. The spirit that Neelix had given her was much stronger than whiskey and it was beginning to go to her head, in a pleasant way. Janeway examined the liquid in her glass, trying to decide what to say. Eventually she looked up, meeting Seven-of-Nine's cool gaze.

"Seven, I was wondering, what made you ask me here tonight? Is it part of the Doctor's 'social lessons'?"

Janeway watched the blonde as she obviously considered her reply, her expression changing as she thought about the question.

"Yes. The Doctor thought that I should socialise more with the crew during off-duty hours."

"I heard your date with Lieutenant Chapman didn't go so well," said Janeway, softening the statement with an endearing smile.

"It did not."

Inwardly, Janeway groaned. Getting words out of a Borg was like getting blood out of a stone, or sense out of a Ferengi. She was determined to persevere, though, despite the difficulties, and was surprised when the younger woman began speaking again.

"I wish to play music for you. Please move over to the piano." It was not quite how the Doctor had told her to phrase it, but close enough to make Janeway move.

"I didn't know you played the piano, Seven?"

"The Doctor taught me the rudiments. It was a simple skill to assimilate."

Seven began to play, technically perfect yet lacking in feeling and expression. The Captain was nonetheless impressed. She was sure that Seven had never performed for anyone before and felt privileged to be the first to witness Seven's new talent. Janeway sat quietly, watching her friend's hands as the music became increasingly complex, marvelling at the speed with which the long fingers moved. She found herself almost mesmerised, and on realising this raised her head and blinked, focusing on Seven's face.

""That was wonderful, Seven. I – I don't know what to say. I'm so proud of you," said Janeway, placing her right hand on Seven's shoulder." Seven looked down at Janeway's hand, which the Captain hastily removed. She had seen the ex-Borg in a new light that evening, and the experience would stay with her for a long time. Janeway was startled at Seven's next words.

"Captain, I apologise. I wish to terminate this activity." Seven stood and walked towards the doors, then remembered another of the Doctor's phrases. "Thank you for a lovely evening. Computer, display exit."

Janeway watched as the holodeck doors materialised and Seven-of-Nine disappeared through them, and wondered what had gone wrong.

**************************

The door chirped as someone requested entry, and Tuvok was unimpressed. Being interrupted in the middle of playing Kal-toh was worse than being interrupted whilst sleeping, Tuvok thought, wishing he had sealed his door. It wouldn't have helped, though, as it was Captain Janeway who sheepishly entered Tuvok's quarters.

"This is…unexpected, Captain. Please be seated and I will replicate beverages for both of us." Tuvok went to the replicator and spoke quietly whilst Janeway sank into a soft couch and tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling. Tuvok handed her a mug of hot chocolate which she gratefully accepted. There was a prolonged silence, in which Tuvok waited patiently for the Captain to speak. When she didn't, Tuvok decided to start the conversation.

"Is everything all right, Captain? You appear…disturbed. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"Tuvok, can I talk to you?" asked Janeway, finally lowering her head and looking at her oldest friend. The Vulcan frowned.

"You are doing so now, Captain."

Janeway smiled at the typical, logical reply. She wasn't sure that she should be here, about to talk to her Security Officer about what was essentially a personal matter, but she didn't know who else to turn to. Chakotay was also her friend, but Tuvok had known her for many more years, and she knew she could trust him to give her a totally unbiased, _logical_ opinion without judging her.

"Tuvok, I've just come from the holodeck. Seven invited me to dinner, which I suspect was all the Doctor's idea…"

"Go on," prompted Tuvok, sensing that this was uncomfortable for the Captain.

"She ran out on me, obviously there's more going on than I realised. I – I touched her arm, and she reacted so negatively, I didn't mean – I mean, I meant –"

"Captain, please be more specific. Are you telling me that Seven-of-Nine left the holodeck after you made innocent physical contact?"

"Yes, that's it exactly. I just can't figure it out – I've done that before, I do it with everyone – maybe I should try not to in future!"

"You are a tactile person, Captain. That, I think, is not the issue." Tuvok stood and walked across the room, Janeway watching him expectantly. "Perhaps Seven was attempting to date you. After all, she had already progressed to dating with Lieutenant Chapman. It seems logical that she would continue in that endeavour rather than abandoning her desire to achieve…closeness. Captain, I must ask – are you developing feelings for Seven-of Nine? And do you believe that she has romantic feelings towards you?"

Janeway placed her mug on the table in front of her and stared out of the window, watching stars fly by in an instant. Those were the two questions that she hadn't been able to contemplate, much less answer, but now she had to say something.

"I – I don't know, Tuvok. When I touched her arm I felt something different, a warmth towards her, I can't explain it. But sitting here right now? No, no I don't feel any differently about her than I did before. As for your other question, I'm not so sure. I'm going to talk to the Doctor, get some answers. But I'll tell you one thing, Tuvok. If it was a date, she gave up far more easily than I'd expect from a Borg!"

*********************

Janeway stood outside sick bay, having gone there directly from Tuvok's quarters. However, on the way she had suddenly realised that it was likely that Seven-of-Nine would have gone to see the Doctor after she had left the holodeck. Janeway pursed her lips.

"Computer, who is in sick bay now?"

_There is no-one currently present in sick bay._

Janeway walked through the doors. "Activate Emergency Medical Hologram." She watched as the Doctor appeared.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"Not medical, Doctor. I'd like to ask you a few questions and I don't want any nonsense. Did you suggest that Seven-of-Nine should invite me to dinner?"

The Doctor, a sheepish grin on his face, replied. "Yes, Captain, I did."

"Was it supposed to be a date? Answer me, Doctor!"

"Well, no, I mean, yes, the computer analysis showed that you would be a perfect match for Seven. Please, Captain, she was trying to get to know you better. You can be, after all, somewhat aloof."

"ALOOF! Doctor, my patience is wearing thin right now and I doubt there's a treatment for that. Why did you allow Seven-of-Nine to do this? Did you not consider the consequences? I can't date a crewmember, no matter how much – no matter who they are. And, for some reason, she suddenly upped and left without any reason I could fathom, so I'll have that to deal with…"

"Captain, I'll talk to her. I'm…sorry things turned out this way. I promise not to meddle in your affairs any more. Now please, go to your quarters and sleep." Janeway shot him a warning glance, then, deciding that she wouldn't get any more out of the Doctor, she rose to leave.

"See that you don't." With that parting shot, Janeway left the sick bay and headed for her quarters.


	5. Knight in Borg armour

Several days had passed, singularly uneventful as far as the ship was concerned. This region of space appeared to be uninteresting yet peaceful, the sensors showed nothing but the usual phenomena – comets, stars, asteroids and uninhabited planets. Janeway was feeling introspective and had spent much time in her ready room, musing on Voyager's situation, dreaming up countless scenarios for returning to Earth, each one more implausible than the last. She had not seen Seven-of-Nine since the evening on the holodeck and suspected the young Borg was avoiding her, funnelling astrometrics reports through Chakotay when she would have previously brought them to Janeway herself. Seven had not made an appearance on the bridge, though admittedly there had been no need considering that they were simply flying through empty space uninterrupted. Then again, neither had Janeway visited astrometrics or cargo bay 2, and found that she was dealing with Torres in engineering via the comm system rather than in person.

"Kim to the Captain."

"Janeway here. What is it, Harry?"

"There's a moon on short-range sensors and I'm detecting deposits of dilithium just under the surface. Torres says we could collect enough to keep us going for months."

Finally, thought Janeway, a distraction – even if was only a mining operation. She stood up and straightened her uniform, brushing a lock of auburn hair from her face.

"I'm on my way. Put us into a high orbit. Janeway out." She returned a mug to the replicator and strode purposefully onto the bridge, the first time in days that she felt there was a reason for her to be there. Chakotay looked up at her and smiled.

"Captain on the bridge," he announced. Janeway shot him a suspicious look and her first officer adopted an expression of total innocence.

"On screen."

The moon appeared on the viewscreen surrounded by a dense atmosphere. Several large storms were visible, and Janeway scrutinised them, leaning past Harry Kim to look at the data the sensors had collected.

"I'm not sure I like the look of those storms. Janeway to Torres."

"Go ahead, Captain," replied the Chief Engineer.

"B'Elanna, can we transport the dilithium from here?"

"No, Captain. We can't get a transporter lock through those storms. I've tried boosting the signal but there's just too much interference."

Chakotay turned to Janeway. "What about a shuttle? They're manoeuvrable enough to avoid the storms, and once we get through the atmosphere we should be able to beam dilithium directly to the shuttle's hold."

"Let's give it a try. Chakotay, Harry, report to the shuttle bay in one hour. You'll need -"

"Captain," interrupted Chakotay, "may I talk with you for a moment?"

"By all means," said Janeway, nodding towards the ready room. "Tuvok, you have the bridge. Harry, help B'Elanna modify a shuttlecraft to carry raw dilithium ore." She entered the ready room followed by Chakotay, who waited for the doors to close before he started to speak. At least, he tried to start talking, but the Captain held up a hand to silence him.

"If this is about anything other than this away mission then I don't want to hear it, Chakotay." Her tone had an air of finality that would have deterred many others, but Chakotay wasn't easily brushed off.

"I think you should go on this mission, Captain. You've been cooped up in here sulking for days-"

"I have not been 'sulking', Commander. Not all of a Captain's duties involve sitting on the bridge or running around the ship."

"Ok then, you've been…unusually quiet. I'm worried about you, Kathryn, and so are other members of the crew. They're used to you being visible, talking to them, visiting the departments. Torres even came to me this morning, concerned because you haven't been to engineering for three days. And I know you haven't been to astrometrics –"

"Leave Seven out of this, Chakotay."

"You were the one who mentioned her, not me," he pointed out. "Captain, the Doctor told me what happened with Seven. I think you need to talk to her."

"The Doctor had no right to – it's none of your business, Commander!" All of a sudden Janeway stomped to the long, semicircular couch and sat, resting her head in her hands. Chakotay followed and sat next to his commanding officer.

"What should I do, Chakotay? Seven's never exactly been easy to talk to, she questions my authority constantly, I can't fathom her out. I'm the Captain of Voyager; I can't have one of my crew avoiding me."

"Kathryn, remember when Tom and I weren't getting along so well?" Janeway nodded. "And what did you do?"

"I sent you on an away mission together. I figured you'd either work out your differences or kill each other." Seeing the glint in Chakotay's eye, Janeway quickly shook her head, closing her eyes. "Oh, no, I see where you're going. I'm not taking Seven with me on this mission, Chakotay! What if we run into trouble and I'm needed on Voyager?"

Chakotay stood and approached the ready room doors, turning back to look at his Captain and friend. "I'm sure I can handle things from here. Kathryn, you can't ignore this by pretending you're worried about the Borg popping out from behind the next nebula. Think about it. I think you need to do this, if not for yourself then for the crew. We need the old Janeway back."

Janeway watched him depart and knew he was right. But spending the duration of a mining mission with Seven-of-Nine quite frankly scared the hell out of her.

*************

Chakotay and Janeway made their way down one of the ship's corridors, the latter carrying an engineering toolkit, tricorder and phaser. Janeway was issuing her first officer with instructions to carry out whilst she was gone and kept stopping whilst she explained a point. She knew that she was trying to put off the moment where she had to talk to Seven-of-Nine again, and it made her angry. She had fought off the Borg, the Malon, the Hirogen, Species 8472, Vidiians, flown into a binary pulsar, been duplicated and died in an alternate reality, but this was worse. She had no idea what was going to happen. She wanted Seven to open up to her, tell her what she was thinking and feeling, so that they could start to rebuild their friendship, but it all depended on how the stubborn former drone reacted.

"Did you ask Seven to meet me in the shuttle bay?" Janeway asked. Chakotay nodded.

"You're all set, Captain. Good luck. We'll rendezvous in six hours. Keep in touch!" Chakotay turned off the corridor towards a turbolift and Janeway came to the doors leading to shuttlebay 2. Taking a deep breath, she passed through, crossed the shuttle bay and entered the shuttlecraft.

"Hello, Seven. Everything ready?"

Janeway's blue-grey eyes softened as they met the ice blue of Seven-of-Nine's. She mustered a smile and was surprised at the blonde's expression. She'd never seen a Borg look like a rabbit caught in headlights before, and it sat uncomfortably on Seven. For a moment their gazes locked, then the younger woman looked away, pressing buttons and reading the console screen in front of her.

"All systems are functioning normally, Captain, and we are adequately equipped for this mission. Do you require me to take the helm?"

"No, Seven, I haven't flown in a while. I'll be the pilot for this mission." Janeway took her seat. "Let's go."

*****************

The storm hit suddenly with only a few seconds' warning. It threw the shuttlecraft around dangerously, its occupants struggling to hang on. Plasma bursts, increasing in intensity, struck the outer hull through their failing shields. Smoke filled the shuttlecraft and alarms rang out, alerting them of several systems failures. Seven-of-Nine dragged herself back onto her damaged chair.

"Captain, primary systems have failed. A hull breach is imminent. We must beam down to the surface." When there was no reply she turned to where the Captain had been sitting. The older woman lay slumped on the floor against a bulkhead, blood pouring from a gash on her forehead, her uniform burnt and scarred in several places on her chest and shoulders.

"Computer, emergency beam out, two to beam directly to the planet's surface." Grabbing an emergency medical kit, Seven stumbled over to Janeway and took her by the shoulders. "Computer, energise."

Seven, carrying an unconscious Janeway, stumbled over the ice and hard-packed snow on which they had materialised. As far as her optical sensors could see was a world of white, and she knew they had been transported to one of the polar ice caps of the moon. Her tricorder showed caves less than a kilometre away and she was moving as fast as she could, for it was clear that the Captain would not survive for long in the harsh, arctic conditions. Janeway's breathing was shallow and her blood pressure falling, and Seven knew that they must reach the shelter of the caves before another storm hit. All attempts to contact Voyager had so far proven futile.

"Just another few minutes, Captain," she said, though she was doubtful that Janeway could hear.

The cave network was extensive, and though Seven didn't want to go too far inside in case it made finding them more difficult, she was able to find a small alcove protected from the wind. Gently laying her Captain down on the cavern floor, Seven opened the medical kit and began to tend her injuries. The blood on Janeway's face had frozen, and the Borg cleaned it quickly. Without more equipment she couldn't be sure but she suspected several broken ribs and severe burns. Dressing them as best she could with the limited equipment, she placed the remaining bandages under Janeway's head.

"Do not fear, Captain. I will take care of you. Voyager will come to our aid, I am certain." She brushed Janeway's cheek lightly, feeling the cool, pale skin meet her fingertips.

**********

"Seven. Seven, are you there?" Janeway's voice was barely a croak, and she knew she was badly hurt. She turned her head and, painfully, struggled to a sitting position, but could not raise herself further. Her chest and shoulder burned like fire and the throb in her head was making it difficult for her to see. "Seven?"

"I am here, Captain. Please remain still. You are badly damaged." Seven appeared at Janeway's side and the Captain felt water trickle into her mouth. She swallowed gratefully.

"The shuttle was damaged beyond repair. I transported us to the surface, however we materialised on a polar ice cap. We are in a cave. The storms outside are blocking all signals, however according to my data the storm will pass in approximately two hours. We can attempt to contact Voyager again at that time."

Janeway struggled to shift so that she was propped against the ice wall of the cave. "Cold," she murmured, closing her eyes. She felt the air move as Seven-of-Nine crouched beside her, speaking loudly.

"Captain, you must remain awake. If you lose consciousness again you will likely die."

Janeway's head lolled to one side and Seven grasped her face roughly. "Captain, wake up. You must comply!"

"Too cold," the Captain whispered, and her younger companion detected a shiver. Janeway's body temperature was falling along with her blood pressure, which was now dangerously low as the Captain bled internally. Seven-of-Nine sat beside Janeway and manoeuvred herself between the Captain and the wall. Folding her long arms around Janeway she pulled the Captain close, her chin nestling in the Captain's thick, auburn hair.

"Seven?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Don't let me die."

Seven held the Captain tightly, and together, sharing body heat generated by the Borg nanoprobes in Seven's blood, they waited.


	6. Jaws of death

Chakotay and Paris, thanks to Tom's piloting skills, had managed to dodge the moving storms and set down their shuttlecraft just a minute's walk from where they had detected a homing beacon emanating from Seven-of-Nine's comm badge. It had been almost two hours since Voyager had lost contact with the shuttle as they had been forced to wait for the worst of the storms to dissipate before attempting to mount a rescue mission. Fully dressed in cold-weather survival suits, Chakotay carried extra warm clothing for the Captain and Seven-of-Nine. Though they didn't mention it, both searchers privately had their doubts as to whether the two women would have been able to survive. It was difficult to envisage a more resourceful pairing than Janeway and Seven; however, the last readings from their shuttlecraft indicated heavy and possibly fatal damage.

"This way," shouted Chakotay, pointing as he scanned the surroundings with a tricorder. "Thirty metres."

"Captain? Seven?! Paris to Captain Janeway, can you hear me?"

"Seven-of-Nine, come in. Chakotay to Janeway!"

"Captain, please respond." The hails went unanswered as the men drew closer to the cave entrance.

"They must have taken shelter in here," said Chakotay, entering and immediately heading for Seven's signal. Rounding a corner, he hesitated for a second as the two missing crew came into view, Seven-of-Nine protectively cradling an obviously badly hurt Janeway. Both appeared unconscious as the two men ran towards them, calling their names; however, the former Borg stirred at the sound.

"Commander Chakotay. Captain Janeway is severely injured and close to death. We must take her to Voyager immediately," Seven stated as she rose stiffly from the cold ground whilst preventing her Captain from toppling over. Chakotay bent down to lift the comatose woman but his way was blocked by Seven-of-Nine, who reached her strong arms around Janeway and lifted her easily with a tenderness that Chakotay had never thought possible from the ex-drone. The Commander placed a blanket around Janeway's inert form and Seven pulled it tighter, striding out without a thought for her own comfort.

"I will take the Captain. Lead the way quickly, Commander."

The small party made their way back to the shuttlecraft, Tom and Chakotay struggling to keep up with the marching Borg despite her heavy load. As soon as they were in the shuttle, Paris took off, expertly manoeuvring the small craft and pushing its speed past sensible limits, desperate to get the Captain to sick bay for treatment.

"Commander, I can no longer sense the Captain's pulse." Seven-of-Nine still held the older woman, one arm around her neck and shoulders, the other circling Janeway's waist, pulling her close to offer warmth and support. Chakotay glanced back at the two women and was shocked to see tears in Seven's ice-blue eyes, which he normally found cold and hard.

"Dammit, Chakotay, do something!" shouted Paris, slamming his hand on the console.

"Chakotay to Torres. Can you get a transporter lock yet?"

"Just a few more seconds, Commander, hang on – got it!"

"Beam Seven and the Captain to sick bay, now!"

Janeway and her saviour were transported out of the shuttlecraft, in which Tom and Chakotay returned to Voyager with the maximum possible speed.

****************

Janeway's thoughts were disparate, moving from place to place with no focus as she drifted in and out of varying levels of consciousness. Bits of memories would surface then be lost again as her body battled for survival. Fragments of remembered conversation came to mind – Chakotay's advice in the ready room, the Doctor promising not to 'meddle in her affairs', Seven apologising before leaving her alone on the holodeck. Images, some fleeting, others detailed and many terrifying came into Janeway's dreams; the Borg with their threats of assimilation, Malon ships pumping their poison into space, the deaths of crewmembers they had lost that weighed heavily on her mind each and every day. Whimpering softly, she retreated inwards to a comatose state and the safety of the blackness that enveloped her…

"I don't understand, Commander. I have performed life-saving surgery and treated the Captain's physical trauma, yet she will not regain consciousness."

"Can you give her a stimulant?" asked Chakotay, his eyes turning to Janeway's face. The Captain, who had always appeared formidable, indefatigable, seemed to Chakotay to be smaller than usual, defenceless, a pale figure dwarfed by the equipment surrounding her.

"I have given her twice the recommended dose already, Commander. I'm afraid Captain Janeway will have to wake up in her own time."

"Is there any psychological damage? She's been having a rough time of it lately."

"I won't lie, Commander, it's a possibility. However, I cannot perform a psychological analysis unless the patient is awake. I suggest you get some rest yourself, Mr. Chakotay. The Captain isn't going anywhere."

"Fine. Wake me if there's any change. Seven," Chakotay addressed the drone quietly, "I think you should rest too - you've been through a lot, even for a Borg."

Seven-of-Nine turned from the position she had taken up next to Janeway's bed and refused to leave since the Captain was beamed aboard Voyager. Her expression was impassive, yet Chakotay could see that the young woman was suffering, maybe guilt at her recent behaviour or a feeling she should have done more to help the injured Janeway; Chakotay didn't know.

"I wish to remain here a while. I do not require regeneration or nutrition at this time."

"As you wish, Seven. For now." He turned to leave, then paused. Though they had hardly seen eye-to-eye since Seven-of-Nine had joined the crew, Chakotay couldn't in good conscience leave without saying something.

"You saved the Captain's life, Seven. Everyone aboard Voyager knows that and we are grateful. I'm grateful. Thank you, and well done."

Seven inclined her head in acceptance of the praise. Chakotay departed, and, oblivious to the Doctor's presence, Seven bent her head over her Captain, slowly taking Janeway's hand in her own in a gesture that was still so alien to her yet felt somehow right at that moment.

"I will not let you die, Captain," she whispered.

*******************

The Doctor allowed Seven a moment with Janeway before he quietly approached. Janeway's condition was serious but stable and it was the blonde woman with whom he wanted to talk. Although he didn't believe that the Captain could hear them, he drew Seven-of-Nine a little way away from the bed before speaking.

"What you did on that planet was amazing, Seven. You should be proud of yourself."

"It was a moon, Doctor, and I am hardly 'proud' that I was almost responsible for the Captain's death. I should have been able to repair the shuttle or pilot it to safety." Despite Seven's words being aimed at the Doctor, her piercing eyes never left Janeway. The Doctor moved to block her view.

"You have feelings for her, don't you, Seven?" His soft words were more of a statement than a question, and he didn't wait for a reply. "You have to talk to her, Seven, when all this is over, and what's just as important is that you have to let her talk to you. Did you know that the Captain came to speak to me after your 'date'?"

"I suspected that she might, however that information is irrelevant," answered Seven shortly, finally focusing her attention on the balding hologram.

"No it's not, Seven. She didn't say so exactly, but she was obviously upset at the way it ended, and it's up to you to put that right. If you have romantic feelings for that woman - and may I remind you I saw the way you were holding the Captain when you were transported from the shuttle - let her know before it's too late!"

The Doctor and Seven stared at each other before the Chief Medical Officer finally moved out of Seven's way. As he walked off, Seven spoke behind him, her voice trembling perceptibly. "Thank you, Doctor. I will…consider your advice."

The retreating hologram smiled, entering his office and shutting the door. The biobed computer would monitor Janeway's vital signs and notify him of any change, and in the meantime he wanted to leave Seven-of-Nine and the Captain in peace.

************

"Welcome back, Captain. Once more I have worked miracles and snatched a member of Voyager's crew from the jaws of certain death, all in a day's work. How are you feeling?"

Janeway felt woozy and her head hurt, but at least she was alive. "Not bad, Doctor, it would seem you've done it again."

She slowly propped herself up with one arm and, assisted by the Doctor, sat up on the biobed. Chakotay approached from one side, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder affectionately, when suddenly Janeway gasped, remembering part of the events that had taken place.

"Seven?!"

Chakotay patted the Captain's arm reassuringly. "She's fine, Kathryn. She saved your life, kept you warm. You would have frozen to death."

The look on Janeway's face was a mixture of relief, confusion and something else that Chakotay couldn't identify.

"I had to threaten to throw her into the brig before she would leave here, even though she was nearly collapsing from exhaustion," he continued, grinning at the memory. "Actually, come to think of it, it wasn't that funny. There was a point when I thought Seven might actually assimilate me on the spot."

The Doctor cut into Chakotay's musings, scanning Janeway with a medical tricorder.

"How long do I have to stay here, Doctor?"

"I'd like to run a few tests, and I think you should rest, but you'll be free to return to your quarters in a couple of hours. Just take it easy, Captain, at least for twenty-four hours."

"Aye, Sir," replied the Captain jokingly, though she was fully aware that he would make it an order if she showed any signs of objection. Janeway lay back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling in contemplation whilst the Doctor and Chakotay talked quietly nearby.

As good as his word, two hours later the Doctor released his patient, and a rather stiff-limbed Janeway carefully made her way out of sick bay, assuring the medical hologram that she would go to her quarters but refusing all assistance offered. Though she was not about to disobey her Chief Medical Officer's instructions, there was something else she needed to do first. Janeway finally stood outside the entrance to cargo bay two and paused to catch her breath, running both hands through her thick hair, which someone had brushed during her time lying unconscious in sick bay. The strong-willed woman had made up her mind, and she walked purposefully into the cargo bay and deactivated Seven-of-Nine's regeneration sequence.

Before the former drone could speak, Janeway went to her and placed both her hands on her friend's shoulders briefly before letting them drop away. Meeting Seven's eyes, Janeway said the words she had prepared.

"Seven, I wondered if you would come to my quarters at 20.30 hours. If you don't mind a date with the Captain, that is?"

"That would be acceptable, Captain. I will comply." The blonde's mouth twitched, offsetting the bluntness of her words. Janeway nodded and turned. As she left the younger woman, she added a few more words, _sotto voce_, but still loud enough for the Borg to hear.

"Thank you, Seven."


	7. The needs of the one

Seven-of-Nine pressed the door buzzer to the Captain's quarters and waited. Kathryn Janeway opened the doors herself, and even Seven, with her limited experience, was surprised at her appearance. It was not what she had come to expect of the Captain, and Seven was taken aback. Janeway wore blue denim jeans, tight at the waist yet generously cut in the leg, together with a multicoloured shirt and a tight, black jacket.

"Hey, you're right on time, come on in!" Janeway welcomed, grabbing Seven's arm and pulling her into the spacious quarters.

"I am always punctual, Captain. Have you recovered sufficiently from your injuries?"

Janeway laughed, throwing her head back and tossing her hair to one side. "Sure, right as rain now, the Doc patched me up. Can I get you a drink, Seven? Anything you want, I can replicate it, Captain's privileges!"

Seven-of-Nine regarded the Captain curiously. "Water will suffice, Captain. Are you feeling all right?"

"Great, Seven, I can't tell you what nearly dying does for one's zest for life! Hey, let's not eat yet. Tell you what; I know this great little place – fancy a game of pool?"

The former Borg frowned. "Pool, Captain? I am unfamiliar with that pastime."

Janeway laughed again, tugging Seven's arm and leading her out of the Captain's quarters and down the corridor. "Oh, let's not be so formal- call me Kathryn! Hey, it's miles to the holodeck – computer, initiate site-to-site transport, authorisation Janeway beta four, two to beam to holodeck one."

"Captain, I do not believe that to be an efficient use of the internal transporters –"

The pair materialised on the holodeck, where a simulation of a rowdy bar was in progress.

"Relax, Seven," laughed Janeway, throwing an arm loosely around the former Borg's shoulders. "Come on, we're here now, grab a cue, I'll show you how to play. Should be dead easy for a smart drone!"

The Captain marched to the nearest pool table, taking a cue from a hologram dressed as a Starfleet cadet and forcing her way to the head of the table. Janeway roughly shoved aside a large, young Klingon, who reacted instantly, growling at Seven and Janeway and approaching the latter, fist raised to strike.

"Captain," shouted Seven, already throwing herself towards the aggressor, blocking his attack on the older woman. "Computer, freeze program!"

_Unable to comply. Level ten authorisation required._

"Initiate emergency transport of the Captain to sick bay," shouted Seven as she spun to face the irate Klingon.

_Unable to comply. Transporter functions on holodeck one have been disabled._

With several well-aimed punches, fighting with enhanced Borg reflexes and superior strength, Seven left the Klingon in a gasping heap. Others who had gathered to watch quickly dispersed. Moving towards the Captain, Seven took her by the arm and almost dragged her commanding officer over to a nearby table, thrusting her into a seat. Janeway was laughing, wiping slick strands of red hair from her forehead.

"Oh, Seven, that was fun, wasn't it?! Hey, look, there's a Vulcan over there, maybe he wants to debate philosophy?"

Seven-of-Nine placed a warning hand on Janeway's shoulder. "We can attend to him in a moment, Captain," she said, "however; I must first visit the bathroom. Please wait here."

Janeway nodded, waving over a surly-looking waiter and grinning. Seven, keeping watch on the Captain, moved to a corner of the room and tapped her comm badge.

"Seven-of-Nine to the Doctor."

"Doctor here, what is it, Seven?"

"The Captain is behaving strangely. Please come to holodeck one immediately."

Seeing Janeway rise from her chair and wander towards a group of Boleans, Seven tapped her badge again.

"Seven-of-Nine to security. Emergency, holodeck one. Lieutenant Tuvok, please attend immediately." She quickly followed the Captain and managed to intercept the older woman before any further damage was done, steering her friend away from the holographic characters in the bar to a quiet corner table.

"Ah, Seven, this is the life, eh?" Janeway took a long swig of a drink she had acquired whilst Seven had been distracted, already nearly drained empty, and hiccupped noisily. The drone gently removed the glass from Janeway's unexpectedly unresisting hand, and was surprised when the Captain's fingers clasped around her own. Janeway suddenly sagged to the table, and Seven leaned forward, placing her other hand on Janeway's shoulder to steady her. As the holodeck doors opened and Tuvok entered along with several security crewmen and the Doctor, Janeway squeezed Seven's fingers tightly.

"Help me, Seven," whispered Janeway as they were surrounded by yellow-shirted men and women, plus the blue-clad Chief Medical Officer.

**************

The Doctor stood beside his patient who had again been placed on a biobed. He held a medical tricorder and was performing scans when Chakotay entered. The Doctor held up his free hand, signalling the First Officer to wait. After taking several readings and consulting a console often, the Doctor finally folded the tricorder and joined Chakotay.

"What's wrong with her?" demanded Chakotay, his voice strained. The Doctor grimaced as he shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Her hormone levels are way off and I'm reading elevated neurotransmitters in her cerebral cortex."

Chakotay looked across at Seven-of-Nine, seated on the bed furthest from the Captain, and he moved over to the young ex-Borg, who seemed not to notice his presence.

"What happened, Seven? Can you tell us anything?" Chakotay's tone was soft and he waited, reaching out with a gentle hand and resting it lightly on Seven's arm. She flinched, moving away from his touch. Finally, she answered.

"The Captain was behaving oddly, Commander. She – she wore strange clothing, she initiated a conflict with a holographic Klingon and imbibed a large amount of alcohol over a very short time."

Seven turned her head away, refusing to look at the Commander. She spoke again, quietly.

"This was my fault, Commander. I should have performed more efficiently during the away mission. The Captain has been damaged, and I am to blame…" Her words tailed off, and Chakotay bent his knees in order to look into Seven's eyes.

"Listen to me, Seven. This was not your fault. You saved the Captain's life before, now it's our turn. She'll be fine, trust me." Meeting the Commander's hazel eyes, Seven nodded almost imperceptibly.

Chakotay returned to the Doctor, who had finished analysing the scans.

"It appears that the Captain temporarily regressed to an…adolescent state of mind. I suspect this was due in part to the trauma of her recent accident; however I can find no physical basis for the abnormalities."

"Are you saying that the problem is psychological?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying. To use an antiquated term, the Captain is having a breakdown."

Chakotay almost refused to believe what the Doctor was telling him. Janeway was one of the most resilient people he had ever known. The Doctor spoke again.

"I know it's hard to believe, Commander. But she needs rest and relaxation, and not just a visit to the holodeck either – I'm talking about proper shore leave. That also goes for the rest of the crew."

"Can you treat her for now?" asked Chakotay.

"I can regulate her brain chemistry to a certain extent, but this is a short-term solution only and I don't know how effective it will be. The Captain has a singularly focused mind which will no doubt fight the effects of the treatment. Commander…" The Doctor hesitated, looking over at his patient and shaking his head. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to relieve the Captain of command on medical grounds. Congratulations, Acting Captain Chakotay, it's up to you to find somewhere for the crew to take shore leave and relax."

Chakotay sighed, knowing the hologram was right and feeling a sudden weight on his shoulders. Nodding in acceptance, he walked back over to Janeway and placed a friendly arm on her shoulder. "When will she wake up?" he asked.

"An hour or so, I'll let you know. I'll send her to her quarters with a cortical monitoring device. It would be best if you or Lieutenant Tuvok – acting First Officer Tuvok? –" Chakotay nodded, " – if one of you were there to greet her."

"No problem. Should I restrict Captain Janeway to her quarters?"

"I don't think that's necessary, Captain. Physically she is fine, and the monitoring device will alert me immediately to any changes in her brain chemistry that would suggest a change in her behaviour. I see no reason why she shouldn't be free to move around the ship."

"And what about Seven?" Chakotay looked back at the Borg, who had not moved.

"She is feeling guilt about her perceived failure during the away mission. It's a new experience for her, but she should be fit for duty first thing tomorrow. I'll talk to her in the meantime."

Acting Captain Chakotay left the sick bay wondering how best to inform the crew of Janeway's situation and the changes in command positions. He decided to delegate the task to his First Officer, and headed purposefully towards the bridge.

******************

Chakotay entered astrometrics and greeted Seven-of-Nine. "Morning, Seven."

"Good morning to you also, Captain. Can I be of assistance?"

"I hope so. Do you know of anywhere nearby that would be suitable for taking shore leave? The Doctor has ordered me to make it a priority."

The Borg had assimilated thousands of Delta Quadrant species and Seven-of-Nine retained much of the information the Borg had gained. She turned to the console and entered co-ordinates, and a binary star system was displayed on the large viewscreen in front of them.

"Species 385, the Ventosans. A telepathic race with the ability to sense feelings in other species. They may be able to help the Captain."

"The Betazoids of the Delta Quadrant, hmm. What else can you tell me about them?"

"The Ventosans are a peaceful race of humanoids, who trade with nearby species but do not travel far from their home world. Their level of technology is similar to your own, and the species is known for its fondness for music, art and literature. I believe that their home planet, fourth from the larger star, would adequately serve the crew's needs."

"Great, thanks, Seven. I'd like to have a few backups, though, in case it doesn't work out with the Ventosans. Can you draw up a list of alternatives?"

"Yes, Captain."

Chakotay nodded, impressed with the Borg's quick thinking and suspecting that she had already given some thought to the matter – after all, she was in sick bay when the Doctor spoke about shore leave. With an optimism rising inside him, he returned to the bridge and ordered the helm to change course for Ventos. It would take several hours at Warp Nine, and Chakotay decided to visit all of the ship's departments, to show his face as Acting Captain.

"Harry, I'm going to do a round of the ship, starting in engineering. Where's Tuvok?"

"He went to see the Captain, Commander – I mean, to see Captain Janeway, Captain…"

Chakotay smiled at the ensign. He knew it would take time for the crew to adjust to the changes and was tolerant. "Then you have the conn, Mr. Kim."

"Aye, Captain."

***************

Janeway sat up in her bed, regarding Tuvok intently.

"I suppose there's no point in arguing with the Doctor," she said, sighing slightly. "He was very firm with me when I tried to talk him out of it. Still, I know that Voyager is in good hands with you and Chakotay. So, we're taking shore leave, Tuvok?"

The Vulcan sat in a comfortable armchair next to the bed. "That is correct. I believe Mr. Chakotay has already selected a destination, as we appear to have changed course. I presume Seven-of-Nine was able to assist him in finding a suitable place."

At the mention of Seven's name, Janeway winced visibly. Though she had no memories of the events, the Doctor had told her what had happened since the shuttlecraft accident. Janeway looked at Tuvok, who raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

"I asked you previously, Captain, if you had romantic feelings towards Seven-of-Nine. As you asked her on a date, I assume that the answer to that question is yes."

Janeway shook her head slowly, glancing away. Several moments passed before she replied.

"I don't know, Tuvok. I wanted to get to know her better, see more of her. I suppose that means there's an attraction of sorts. When we were stranded on the moon, from what I remember, she seemed different. I remember feeling…closer to her. She was so gentle, Tuvok." Janeway thought of the hazy memories she had of the mission, of Seven's arms around her, feeling the comforting warmth of the younger woman's body against her own.

"Are you certain that you are not mistaking gratitude towards Seven for feelings of a more personal nature?"

"I don't know. I'll have to wait and see, I guess. Tuvok," Janeway continued seriously, leaning forward towards her friend, "you and I both know it's against regulations for a Captain to have relations with a member of her crew, even non-Starfleet crew. What do you think Starfleet would say about it?"

The Vulcan took his time to carefully construct a reply.

"We are stranded here in the Delta Quadrant, essentially alone. This is a unique situation, and I do not believe that Starfleet would take such a harsh view as they might in more usual circumstances. Tell me, Captain, do you believe that, in the course of our encounters with the Borg and Species 8472, we have made a valuable contribution to the wellbeing of the Alpha Quadrant?"

"Of course, Tuvok. We stopped an invasion of the Federation by Species 8472, and the information we gather about the Borg will be essential. Why?"

"It occurred to me that, after saving the Earth from destruction, Captain James T. Kirk was excused of charges of conspiracy, assault on Federation officers and theft, sabotage and wilful destruction of Federation property. If Starfleet were willing to overlook such cavalier behaviour, it seems logical to assume that you would not be punished for the relatively minor transgression of fraternisation."

This comparison made Janeway laugh, making her headache worse, but it was worth it. She wondered if Tuvok was intending to be funny, and that made her laugh even harder.

"Oh, Tuvok, thank you, that was priceless!"

"I fail to see the humour, Captain. May I ask what your plans are?"

"Can you tell Seven I'd like to see her? But make it clear that it's not an order; she is free to choose either way. And let me know what's happening with shore leave, in case Chakotay is too busy being Captain to keep me informed."

"As you wish. I shall return later to begin instructing you on the meditation techniques we discussed."

Janeway watched him leave, then climbed out of bed and crossed to the replicator, demanding a black coffee. Cutting down on caffeine was one of the Doctor's 'suggestions' that she was definitely not about to follow. The restless woman stretched her aching legs, pacing around her quarters, before returning to bed with a well-thumbed novel. After a few minutes, she tossed the book aside.

"Computer, are the holodecks free?"

_Holodeck two is currently not in use._

Janeway quickly dressed in sturdy clothing and left her quarters.


	8. Where there's a will, there's a Janeway

The baking Indiana sun felt hot on her bare arms as she stopped for a breather. Janeway was running a simulation of her Grandfather's farm, and the physical toil was doing more good than any of the Doctor's hyposprays, she thought. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, she picked up the shovel once again and returned to the familiar heat and smell of the stables.

Seven-of-Nine entered the holodeck, her Borg-enhanced optical sensors immediately adjusting to the bright, simulated sunlight. Fields surrounded her on three sides, and a large, stone building faced her. She approached the barn and quietly stepped inside. Janeway had her back towards her, and Seven watched as the older woman mucked out a large pen, shovelling soiled straw into a hand-pulled cart.

The Captain had stripped down to her grey vest, with loose khaki trousers tucked into work boots. Beads of sweat glistened on her arms and shoulders as she perspired from the effort. Janeway was strong for her size, and Seven could see her well-defined muscles straining as she lifted shovel after shovel. Once the cart was full, Janeway turned, and Seven saw that her face was streaked with mud, her hair in disarray with pieces of straw sticking out and her face red as she breathed hard. Janeway caught sight of the ex-Borg and stepped back, startled, before hastily wiping her face on her vest, pulling the bottom up and inadvertently giving Seven a glimpse of her bare torso.

"Hey, Seven, I didn't hear you come in. How are you?" asked Janeway, moving closer to the younger woman and smiling warmly.

"I am…well, Captain."

"Not Captain at the moment, Seven," said Janeway, leaning on the shovel she still held. Seven frowned.

"Then what designation should I use?" Seven asked.

"My name, Seven! You should call me Kathryn," replied Janeway, amused. She wasn't prepared to grant this privilege to all crew members, but Seven was certainly different. Janeway carefully laid down the shovel and approached the blonde. Briefly touching her arm, Janeway motioned for her to follow and walked into an adjoining room. Pulling two square bales from a tall stack and placing them on the ground, Janeway sat on one and waited for Seven to take the other.

"I think we'd better talk, Seven," Janeway said softly, though her heart was thudding rapidly in her chest, a fact that she knew Seven could detect. "First of all, I want to thank you properly for what you did on that moon. Now, I know you probably blame yourself for the shuttle accident, but please don't. I misjudged the conditions and I was flying – guess I was a little rusty," she joked, but Seven didn't react. Janeway continued.

"If you hadn't beamed us out, found shelter and…made sure I was warm enough, I wouldn't be here now. So," she said, taking Seven's hands in her own, "thank you for saving my life, Seven."

"You asked that I not allow you to die. I complied," replied Seven automatically, and Janeway chuckled.

"Secondly, I want to apologise for what happened yesterday evening. As you know, I'm not quite feeling myself at the moment, but I hope you will forgive my behaviour."

Janeway squeezed the young woman's slender fingers, wishing that she could draw her friend out and make her speak openly.

"I understand, Captain…Kathryn. There is nothing to forgive. Is there a third point you wish to discuss?"

Janeway prepared herself for the hardest part, disentangling her hands from Seven's and resting her chin in her cupped hands. "Seven, when we were on the moon, and you were…holding me, how did you feel?" The Captain watched her companion's face carefully, and Seven looked away.

"I did not want you to die. The experience was difficult. When I held you in my arms I had one thought alone. I hoped that would not be the last time I would be…close to you." Seven closed her eyes, willing her human self not to cry.

"Oh, Seven," whispered Janeway, tears shining in her blue-grey eyes. She slid down to the ground and knelt in front of the shaking Borg, grasping her arms and feeling the other woman tremble.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Seven. With me, with us, with Voyager. But I want to spend more time with you, be…close to you. We'll start slowly, and I can't promise anything, but let's give it a chance…" Her voice tailed off in a choke.

Janeway gulped, trying to regain control of herself, and when she lifted her head she looked into the pale-blue eyes of Seven-of-Nine, who was now also on her knees. The two women hugged tenderly, the taller woman's arms around Janeway's shoulders whilst Janeway's encircled Seven's slim waist. Janeway rested her damp forehead on her friend's shoulder. Seven's voice was muffled when she finally managed to speak.

"I feel that would be…acceptable, Kathryn".


	9. Shore leave

"We're being hailed from the planet, Captain."

"On screen," replied Chakotay. A man appeared on the viewscreen, wearing an olive-green shirt with a stiff collar. He looked much like a human except for facial ridges along his cheekbones. He spoke with a mild, friendly tone.

"I'm Commander Daras of Ventos Prime. May I ask why you have approached our planet?"

Chakotay smiled and stepped forward. "I'm Acting Captain Chakotay of the Federation starship Voyager. We would like to make a request, Commander. We are on a long journey back to our home world and my crew need a rest. Would you be willing to allow us to take shore leave on your world?"

"Our world is a beautiful place, Captain, our society peaceful. We want to keep it that way."

"I understand. We too are peaceful people, explorers, scientists; we mean you no harm. If you refuse, we'll be disappointed but we'll leave and look elsewhere. Commander, our Captain is suffering from severe psychological stress and urgently needs rest and relaxation. Perhaps there is something we can offer you in return?"

The man turned and spoke to someone out of the viewscreen's range, then turned his attention back to Chakotay and smiled.

"I'm sure we can work something out, Captain. I sense that you have only good intentions towards us. Your crew are welcome here, all I ask is that you familiarise yourselves with our laws before visiting and please do not bring weapons of any kind. I'm transmitting information now which includes details of the most popular tourist destinations. Tell me, Captain – do your people enjoy literature, and music?"

"Yes. Our culture is rich in the arts. Perhaps I could bring you samples from our database?" Chakotay was pleased at the ease of negotiating with the Ventosans.

"That would be a pleasure, Captain. I would like to make you an offer in return. As a telepathic race we have developed highly advanced knowledge of psychology and possess treatment methods that have proved extremely effective. I know of an excellent physician who might be able to help your Captain."

Chakotay nodded. "That's a very kind offer, Commander. I'm sure Captain Janeway will take you up on it. I'll contact you in two hours after we've looked at the data you sent. Thank you, Commander."

The communication was ended and a view of the planet reappeared. It appeared to be a lush, green world, with many large cities scattered over the surface. Oceans covered over half the globe and small ice caps topped the poles. He turned to Harry Kim and grinned.

"I thought that went well," remarked the Captain.

"Maybe..a little too well?" asked Harry, reluctant to believe that this little haven existed amongst all the evils of the Delta Quadrant.

"C'mon, Harry, you heard the guy – a beautiful, peaceful planet. And Seven said the same thing. Optimism, Harry!" joked Tom.

Chakotay smiled, then walked to the Captain's chair and sat down, reaching out to the small console next to him.

"All hands, this is the Captain. Every crew member must thoroughly familiarise themselves with the laws of the planet we are orbiting, detailed in a file called 'Ventos Prime'. Once you've done that, prepare for shore leave. Captain out." He could imagine the reactions of the crew and their eagerness to take leave.

"Captain," said Tuvok, "I would like to volunteer to remain on Voyager. Should I draw up a rotation for a skeleton crew?"

"Thanks, Tuvok. I'm going to speak with Captain Janeway. The rest of you," continued Chakotay, looking around the bridge crew, "had better go pack!"

************

Janeway's door beeped and she looked up from a PADD she was reading from. "Yes," she called, and Chakotay came in. Janeway smiled at him and beckoned him to a chair.

"I thought I might see you," said Janeway. "I was just reading the Ventosan laws."

"Oh? Anything…unusual?"

"Not so far. Standard rules of society by the looks of it – don't use violence, respect property, don't wander around naked in public."

Chakotay grinned. "They seem like friendly people, and their world looks beautiful. How are you feeling, Kathryn?"

Janeway thought about lying, but it wasn't in her nature. She shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. "Frustrated. Worried. I feel like I'm going crazy, Chakotay. I hope this R and R works or it might be padded cell time."

"We'll get through this," said Chakotay, resting his hand on his friend's arm. "The Ventosans have offered to help; their telepathic abilities give them an advantage the Doctor doesn't have. You can have a session a day and still enjoy shore leave. Seen anywhere you fancy?"

Janeway nodded, tapping the PADD which displayed a picture of a lake surrounded by snow-capped peaks with a forest covering the lower slopes. "Lake Tarsa," she said, handing the PADD to Chakotay. "You can stay in a log cabin, go sailing, fishing, skiing or just read a book in peace, and there's a village a kilometre away. Just what the Doctor ordered."

Chakotay grinned and squeezed Janeway's arm. "Want me to join you?" he asked. "You might get lonely."

Janeway's arm tensed, and Chakotay frowned. "I thought I might ask Seven if she wanted to go with me. I bet she's never tried fishing, though she probably thinks it's 'irrelevant'. I want to keep an eye on her, you know how she has a difficult time meeting people and I don't want any diplomatic incidents."

"As you wish. Just call me if you need anything. We'll probably beam down in a few hours. Tuvok's staying aboard with a rotating crew. Take care, Kathryn."

As Chakotay left, Janeway sighed and walked to the bathroom, splashing water on her face. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, she thought, spending shore leave with Seven. If she even agreed, of course. 'Maybe I should get a chaperone,' she mused. Then an idea came to her.

"Janeway to the Doctor," she said, tapping her comm badge.

"Yes, Captain? Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine, Doctor. I wondered if you'd like to join me on shore leave. You can monitor my treatment more easily than if you stayed on Voyager and I thought you might want a break. We can always beam you elsewhere if you're needed."

"That would be lovely, Captain. Where are we going?"

"A lake, surrounded by mountains, it's called Lake Tarsa. I thought I'd ask Seven along, too, make sure she actually has some rest, or I'm betting she'd be carrying out geological analyses or something the whole time."

"Good idea, Captain. See you soon."

Now for the next part, thought Janeway. She neatened herself up, wearing casual clothes, and walked to astrometrics. Crew members she passed seemed nervous of her, unsure how to behave. Some greeted her as though she was still in command, some nodded briskly and hurried away and some appeared not to notice her at all. She was relieved when she reached astrometrics.

"Hi, Seven," she said, then, noticing Voyager's youngest crew member shyly peering around Seven's legs, Janeway smiled. "Hi, Naomi."

"Hi, Captain!" Naomi approached, clutching a Flotter doll that Neelix had replicated for her. "Are you going on shore leave? My Mom has to stay here for a while; she's on the first duty shift. "

"Actually, that's why I came here. I'd like the two of you to join me, if you'd like to. It's a big lake, with lots to do, breathtaking scenery. I'll teach you how to fish?"

"Wow, really, Captain? Great! I'll have to ask my mom, though."

"I'll speak to her, Naomi. How about you, Seven?" asked Janeway, her eyes focused on the Borg's face, neither of them showing any sign of what had passed between them earlier on the holodeck.

"I will comply, Captain."

"Great," replied Janeway. "See you both later." She left astrometrics and returned to her quarters to prepare.

*****************

Janeway, the Doctor, Seven-of-Nine and Naomi Wildman materialised in front of a two small cabins. An elderly Ventosan woman hurried over to meet them, followed by a large dog that resembled a border collie.

"Welcome to Ventos, Captain Janeway. I'm Freya, and this is Digger."

"Please," said Janeway, holding up one hand, "call me Kathryn. This is Seven, the Doctor and Naomi. Do the cabins belong to you?"

"My daughter and son own these and eight other cabins around the lake. They also manage the ski centre and the boat hire between them. I just help out, look after our guests. Both cabins are fully stocked with food, bedding and equipment and there's a replicator too. The computer will tell you anything you need to know and you can use it to communicate with us. Is there anything else you need?"

"Thank you, I think we'll be just fine. I'll stop by the boat hire later; I'm going to teach Naomi here how to fish."

The woman smiled at the girl as she nodded enthusiastically. "I'll leave you to it, then. Just call if you need anything. Come on, Digger!" she called, and the dog lolloped after her, tail wagging.

"Well then, Captain, shall we unpack? Who's staying with whom?"

Janeway waved her hand, shaking her head and chuckling. "Doctor, until I'm sitting in the Captain's chair again, call me Kathryn. You too, Seven."

"I want to call you Captain, Captain," said Naomi, her mouth set in a frown. Janeway grinned at her.

"All right, Naomi. Now, who do you want to share with?" she asked the girl, as privately Janeway didn't know whether or not she wanted to share a cabin with the blonde Borg yet, even though there were two separate bedrooms in each.

"Can I stay with Seven?"

Janeway raised her eyebrows questioningly at Seven-of-Nine.

"That is acceptable. Naomi Wildman, let us go and transfer our possessions to the cabin." The Borg and the girl disappeared into one and the Doctor and Janeway went into the other.

"I saw your little…dilemma back there, Captain. Very well done, having Naomi make the choice for you."

"I don't know what you mean, Doctor," laughed Janeway, not bothering to tell him again not to call her Captain. She was getting sick of saying the words 'call me Kathryn'.

The hologram turned to face her. "Captain, Seven told me what you said to her on the holodeck. She wanted some…advice on how to proceed. She cares about you a lot."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her to follow your lead. I think that's the safest thing to do, don't you?"

Janeway chuckled, picking up her bag and moving towards one of the bedrooms. "And what would be your advice to me, Doctor?"

"Be careful," he replied.


	10. Fear of intimacy

Naomi and Seven-of-Nine were unpacking the last of their things in the other cabin. It was well-stocked as their Ventosan host had said, with plenty of fresh food and a small stove which Seven was inspecting.

"Seven?" started Naomi, and the Borg took a deep breath. The girl had a sly tone in her voice which usually indicated that she was about to ask a difficult and personal question, and the young woman braced herself.

"Is the Captain going to be ok?" asked Naomi, and Seven was surprised at the relatively benign nature of the question.

"I believe she will be fine. The Ventosans are accomplished physicians. Do not worry."

"Do you like her, Captain Janeway I mean?" continued Naomi, her expression pure innocence. Seven grimaced, wondering where this was going.

"Of course. The Captain is a pleasant individual who cares for her crew."

Naomi shook her head and moved closer to the Borg, leaning on a table by the stove. "No, I meant do you LIKE her, you know, like that? My mom told me about how people fall in love, and –"

"Naomi Wildman, this line of questioning is inappropriate. Discontinue it immediately." Seven-of-Nine wondered what had prompted this. Though Naomi had shown herself to be intuitive and intelligent, Seven concluded that the girl was guessing more than anything.

"She likes you," said Naomi simply, with a little smile.

Against her better judgement Seven replied without thinking. "Explain."

"She always asks your opinion on stuff, she touches you a lot, she looks at you all the time. Haven't you noticed, Seven?"

"I had not. It is irrelevant. You will speak of this no more, do you understand?"

Naomi nodded, turning away and opening a cupboard. Seven was about to speak again when she heard a loud crash, followed by a woman's raised voice. Though she couldn't hear the words, she surmised that it must be Janeway as there were no other people nearby. Ordering Naomi to stay where she was, Seven ran out and entered the next cabin. In one of the bedrooms, the Captain was shouting, her words containing expletives the Borg had never heard anyone aboard Voyager use, then the Doctor spoke too, pleading with Janeway to calm down and sit down. Seven marched into the room and, seeing the Doctor struggling to hold the older woman she went to help him, clasping her strong arms around Janeway, and between the two of them they hauled the Captain over to the bed and pushed her down. Over Janeway's swearing, Seven spoke urgently.

"What is wrong with her, Doctor?"

"She had a relapse. I've injected her with a chemical stabiliser but it'll take a moment to work." The hologram and the Borg held onto the struggling Janeway until finally her head dropped and her body went limp. Seven laid her gently on the bed.

"She'll wake up in a moment," said the Doctor, "and she probably won't remember this little episode. I hope the Ventosans are as good as they say they are. I think – Seven, you're injured!"

There was a small scrape on the back of her human hand where Janeway had caught her with a fingernail. The Doctor retrieved a dermal regenerator from a medical kit and quickly healed the wound.

"Thank you. Doctor, would you leave us please. I wish to talk to the Captain alone."

"As you wish. The medication should keep her stable for the rest of the evening." He rose to leave. "I'll go and explain to Naomi that everything is…fine."

The hologram left the room and Seven turned back to Janeway, sitting on the bed next to the small, prone form. Her face was still red, and Seven brushed her cheek without thinking. The older woman looked peaceful now, her attractive features framed by the silky auburn mane. As Seven watched, Janeway stirred and opened her eyes.

"Seven? Why am I here? What happened?" Janeway said groggily, trying to lift her head but finding she was unable to raise herself.

"You had an…episode. The Doctor injected you with medication. How do you feel?"

"Like my head's stuffed with cotton wool. Looks like I made a bit of a mess," she added, catching sight of items strewn over the floor. "Help me up, will you?" Seven pulled the Captain into a sitting position and Janeway swung her feet over the side of the bed. Automatically the younger woman placed a hand around Janeway's shoulders to support her, and she was surprised when Janeway leaned into her, resting her head on Seven's shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Seven sat still until she heard a murmur from the Captain.

"Hold me, Seven."

The Borg turned her body towards Janeway and circled her other arm around the shorter woman's waist. She felt Janeway's arms pass around her own body, and the two stayed in that position for several minutes, enjoying the closeness of their embrace. Eventually Janeway loosened her hold on Seven and pulled away, raising her head and meeting her friend's eyes. Slowly, deliberately, Janeway moved her face closer to the Borg until, for the briefest of moments, their lips brushed together. Then, carefully, Janeway stood and exited, leaving Seven-of-Nine sitting on the bed.

The Captain walked outside into the sunshine, feeling a cool breeze on her face. Spying the Doctor and Naomi walking up a path from the lake, she waved them over.

"Doctor, Seven wants to talk to you. She's in my bedroom. Come on, Naomi, let's go and ask about hiring a boat for tomorrow."

The girl skipped in front of Janeway who walked slowly, thinking about what she had just done, the first kiss she had shared with Seven-of-Nine, if it even counted as a kiss. Perhaps she shouldn't have left, but she hadn't wanted to talk about things then. Janeway kicked a stone along the ground and it skittered into the bushes. Maybe I should wait until I'm better, she thought. At least then she would be able to trust herself to know that she was thinking straight. She wanted to take things slowly, hadn't intended to even hug the woman let alone kiss her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she followed Naomi to the boat house.

***************

"So, you're saying that the Captain kissed you?" asked the Doctor. Seven nodded. "And that's a bad thing because…?"

"I have never experienced human sexuality, Doctor. I was not prepared for the physiological response I experienced."

"It's normal, Seven, you'll get used to it. Arousal is a basic biological process. If it helps, the Captain probably felt the same." The Doctor regarded Seven with concern. "Perhaps if you explain your fears to the Captain, she could help you to get over them."

"And what if she wishes to increase the intimacy of our interactions? Perhaps it would be better to inform the Captain that I no longer wish to pursue the relationship."

"You can't give up because you're scared of sex, Seven! I doubt that will happen soon in any case, but if and when it does you can work through it together. A relationship is a partnership, where a couple supports one another, and Captain Janeway is a gentle, caring person. Well, when she's not battling aliens, anyway. Don't lose this chance. I'm always here to help if you need me."

Seven-of-Nine stood, inclining her head. "Thank you, Doctor. As usual, your advice is…appreciated." The two of them left the cabin and went to meet Janeway and Naomi.

*******************

After a simple meal, prepared by Seven-of-Nine with Naomi's enthusiastic if less than effective help, Janeway stretched her arms and looked around at her companions. They were talking animatedly, discussing what they would like to do whilst on shore leave. Naomi was eager to try skiing, and after badgering Seven-of-Nine for several minutes the Borg had relented and offered to take her, leading the Doctor to remark that it was a good job he was there to mend the inevitable broken bones. Janeway herself had been quiet, preferring to listen to the others, but as she glanced outside she saw that one of the planet's suns had already set and the other was approaching the horizon, and she spoke quietly.

"Well, Naomi, it's getting late, bedtime I think. Perhaps the Doctor would read you a story?"

"I'd be happy to," replied the Doctor, holding out his hand to Naomi. Janeway looked at Seven.

"Would you like to watch the sunset by the lake? I've read that it's worth seeing." The Captain knew things were moving too fast but couldn't stop herself. She was fascinated by the woman sitting opposite her; the attractive, intelligent, mysterious ex-Borg, and Janeway wanted to make the most of every minute. Occupied with her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Seven had risen and was standing by the door.

"I am ready, Kathryn."

Together the two women made their way down the path to the lake, where Janeway spotted a sloping, grassy mound which would give them a perfect view. She grabbed Seven's hand and led her over, sitting down and pulling the younger woman down next to her. Seven sat, but Janeway noticed that she deliberately moved away before she did so, and the Captain sensed that there was something the matter with her friend.

"Are you all right, Seven?" asked Janeway, turning to face the blonde.

"Yes." The answer was even shorter than usual, and now Janeway was sure.

"What is it, Seven?" Janeway probed softly, touching her friend on the arm. A minute passed before Seven replied, equally softly.

"I am…concerned about an aspect of our relationship, Captain. I have not experienced intimacy previously and I am unsure of what to expect."

Janeway smiled, moving her hand up to brush Seven's cheek. "I know it might seem scary, and believe me there isn't a human ever existed who wasn't nervous at first. But I want you to trust me, Seven. Trust that I won't hurt you. Intimacy strengthens the bonds in a relationship. It's almost like…surrendering yourself completely to the other person."

Janeway ran her hand lightly through the Borg's blonde hair, her thumb caressing the skin around Seven's cortical implant. She lowered her hand and placed it on one of Seven's shoulders, raising her other hand to grasp the opposite shoulder, drawing the taller woman closer to her. The kiss was light and chaste, their lips meeting gently, and Janeway felt Seven's hands on her waist. When they broke apart, Janeway found that she was crying, though she didn't know why. Seven brushed the tears from her cheeks, then Janeway moved, sitting in front of the blonde woman. The Captain leaned back into Seven's warm body as long, strong arms snaked around her.

**Author's Note**

**Well, folks, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. It will continue under the title "A Match made in Seven continued" as I want to keep this story with its current rating and things are about to heat up.**

**Please review, all comments welcome.**

**Sam.**


End file.
